The Haunted Mansion
by SunDragon27
Summary: A story based off the attic part in the Haunted Mansion ride in Disneyland. The SPR gang are in over their heads with this killer bride. She's not ready to let go and she will give Mai and the others a case that might be too much for them to handle.


**The Haunted Mansion**

**Hello fellow Ghost Hunters. (: This is my first story and like all of you I fell in love with the characters of this show. This story was inspired after I went on a trip to Disneyland. Everyone knows the Haunted Mansion ride. The ghost bride in the attic of that mansion has inspired this story. Very creepy and pretty much genius, if I do say so myself. I do not own Ghost Hunt, or the Haunted Mansion. Hope you enjoy!**

The woman was pale, even paler than Naru. She sat down with her back straight and tense. Her eyes were glazed and if you watched her closely enough you could see the slight shaking of her hands. Mai didn't know what to say to her, so she sat silently with her note pad and waited for her boss. When the woman came in she asked immediately, though still politely, to speak to Kazuya Shibuya.

*FLASHBACK*

"Excuse me," A woman's voice came from the door.

"Oh hello! Please come in." Mai immediately greeted and showed her to the couches.

"Please… My name is Hisa Akiyama and I wish to speak to Mr. Shibuya. It is very important." She looked so distraught that Mai could not deny her.

*END FLASHBACK*

Finally Naru exited his office and Lin soon followed carrying his laptop. As they seated themselves down, Naru addressed the woman.

"Alright Ms. Akiyama, what makes you think your house is haunted?" The woman paused a moment before she unfolded her story.

"Well," She began looking apprehensive. "It was small things at first. It would suddenly get very chilly in a room, quiet knocking noises, and things would move around, though I would swear I hadn't touched them. Then I started to hear heavy footsteps coming from the attic. There is only one room in the attic and it has been locked since the day me and my husband have moved in. Nothing I've done has opened it."

As Hisa explained, her hands shook more visibly and it was obvious there was something that really frightened her.

"Is that all?" Naru asked and Mai glared at him briefly. He had no tact. Ms. Akiyama didn't seem to notice and shook her head.

"Doors will slam shut on their own quite forcefully just after you've exited a room. I feel like there is someone watching me constantly and one day while I was upstairs I glanced out the window and noticed a man standing in the back yard. We don't have any close neighbors so it was odd. But then suddenly his head vanished."

There was an eerie silence that followed and a shiver ran up Mai's spine.

"And then he was gone. I thought my eyes must be playing tricks on me. But it only got worse after that." Ms. Akiyama further explained and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I was in the kitchen, washing some dishes, when I noticed a chill. It was different from the other temperature changes then I felt before. Then I heard a woman whisper right in my ear. 'Till death do us part.'" A few tears escaped Hisa's eyes and Mai rushed to give her a handkerchief. She accepted it gratefully and dabbed her eyes.

"I shrieked and dropped the vase I had been washing. It shattered and cut my foot, but when I looked around I couldn't see anyone. When my husband came home that night I told him I was afraid of the house and I didn't want to be there anymore. We began to argue, he thought I was being silly and told me that I was imagining things. But then a hatchet came flying from behind him, narrowly missing his ear and stuck itself in the wall."

Mai gasped at the horror and Naru shared a quick glance with Lin.

"Neither of us have been back to the house since." She admitted. After a small hesitation Naru shut his own notebook and stood up.

"Ms. Akiyama, we will take your case." He announced. Mai looked at him in surprise. That was quick. "Mai will take down your information and we will meet you at the house tomorrow morning."

"Oh thank you Mr. Shibuya!" She smiled for the first time since entering the office. Naru politely nodded and Mai quickly took down the information before showing Hisa out of the office.

"Mai, I want you to call the others." Naru told her.

"Who?" Mai asked specifically. Naru paused and gave her one of his mysterious and daunting looks.

"Everyone." Mai nodded, determined. This seemed like the kind of case that would need everyone's expertise.

"And Mai, tea." The petite brunette rolled her eyes.

**Alright here's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and it pulled you in. Let me know what you think! Leave a review! **


End file.
